Heartland Captain
by LBStar
Summary: There was another Fleming sister we never knew about. Gone for years. Not by her choice mind you. She finally is able to come home. Amy couldn't be happier. Unless her eldest sister finally forgives their father. This is the story of Captain Jennifer BARTLETT of the Army. RATED T FOR SWEARING. PUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AMY'S P.O.V.

I was working with on Alcatraz when a truck pulled up. A woman opened the door and placed a wheelchair on the ground before pulling herself into it. "Hey! This is Heartland home of the Miracle girl Amy Fleming right?!" She asked me wheeling over to the round pen.

"You're looking at her." I said leaving the pen. "Anything I can help you with?" I asked stopping in front of her. "Well someone important to you told me to give you, Lou Morris, Peter Morris, Jack Bartlett, Tim Fleming, and Scott Cardinal a message." The woman said looking up at me before putting a cowboy hat on her head.

"Lou and Peter are just down at the Dude Ranch. I'll call everyone why don't we get you into the house and we'll call everyone who needs to know." I suggested. She nodded wheeling over to the house.

"Okay the whole family is here now what the Hell is going on and who the hell are you?" Dad asked. "I have a message from Jennifer. She was found in an old abandoned Prison in Afghanistan. She was in pretty rough shape. She sent me ahead to give a message to her family. When the sun rises over the moon I'll find my way back to you." The woman said.

"Wait! Wait just a second she said that only she would say that when we saw her again!" I yelled before I thought about it. "Jenn?" I asked looking at her.

"Hey little soldier. I always knew you would be the first to recognize me. Lou you owe me twenty bucks." Jennifer said before I rushed forward and hugged her not wanting to let her go.

"Okay not that I want to be rude but who the hell are you?" Peter asked. "Lou I'm hurt. You never told your husband about your twin did you? Pleasure to meet you Peter." Jenn said with mock hurt when she talked to Lou.

"Tim good to see you again." Jenn said to dad. "When did you start calling me Tim?" Dad asked hurt. "Freshman year of high school. When did you come back?"

"Well I've been hoping this day would come for a long time now." Grandpa said kneeling down and pulling Jenn into a hug. "So have I Grandpa. So have I."

"Wait, wait, wait can we go back to where my eldest started calling me Tim?" Dad asked. Jenn sighed in frustration.

"Here let me spell it out to you Tim. My father died when he walked out on my mother, myself and my younger sisters. He is dead and until you can prove to me that you have changed, which in the short time you have been here I can tell is isn't much if at all, then my father is gone. Lou and Amy may have forgiven you because of their own reasons, but I will always remember what I did to help this family stay a flout after you walked out. I will always remember how Lou was too afraid to ride horses after seeing her father nearly be crushed by the steer. I will always remember the alcoholic you turned into, being drunk all the time, being drunk before nine A.M. I will always remember being out there with Grandpa helping with the cattle taking over your job. I will always remember listening to Lou sitting up at night wishing on the wishing stars to bring her father back. I will remember how Amy grew up not having her father and asking what he was like, where he was, why he left. I will always remember the mile stones you missed in her life. Yes I missed quite a few myself after joining the army. After going missing. We maybe a like in a lot of things Tim Fleming but let me make a couple of things clear for you. You left because you were a coward who came crawling back, I left to keep the war, the fighting, and the hurt away from my family. You were a drunk who couldn't get sober to save his life, I never touched a drop of alcohol. You chose to stay away, I would have been back a long time ago had it not been for being locked in and basically forgotten about in that old abandoned prison. You left to abandon your family telling yourself you were doing the right thing, I left to fight for my family telling myself I was making the right choice for Amy, Lou, Mom, and Grandpa. Also I stopped going by Fleming a long time ago as soon as it was legal and I had Mom's and Grandpa's blessings I change my last name to Bartlett." Jenn said as the anger in her voice raised.

"I admit that walking out on you girls wasn't right but at the time…" Dad tried to explain before he was cut off by Jenn not wanting to hear his excuse.

"Don't give me none of that 'I thought I was doing right by my family' crap. I will tell you right now doing right by your family would have meant staying and to quit drinking." Jenn snarled at dad.

"Jenn at least let him try please?" I asked doing the pout that I knew she could never say no to.

"Fine for you I will try little soldier." Jenn said with a soft smile in my direction, I heard Georgie laugh. I blushed at the nickname I hadn't heard in years. Jenn looked around the room looking at who else was there.

"Well let's see I remember Scott, Grandpa, Tim, Lou, Mallory and Amy. I was told about Peter told about mom and visited the grave now who are all the rest?" Jenn asked.

"Well Jenn while you were gone we got a few people joining the family. This is Georgie, Ty Borden, and your niece Katie." Lou said introducing the three she didn't know handing Katie to Jenn after introducing her.

The smile on Jenn's face when she met her niece and got to hold her without asking to was worth waiting all this time to see.

"Well I'm happy to meet you Jenn." Ty said with a smile walking toward her. He held out his hand to her. She took it with a returned smile. "Like wise Ty."

"It's great to meet you Miss Bartlett." Georgie said shacking Jenn's hand next. Ty was now standing next to me. "It's great to meet you too Georgie and none of this Miss Bartlett stuff just call me Jenn or Jennifer."

"We also have a little brother from Dad's time being gone." I told her. Jenn looked shocked. "Really what's the boy's name?"

"Shane." Lou said with a small smile. We launched into describing our young brother. "Sounds like a good kid. Hope I get to meet the kid."

"Yeah Shane is great we can't wait for you to meet him." I said smiling at my eldest sister.

* * *

Later that night at dinner. We told stories of what she had missed. "Lou she had pulled Grandpa's gun out of the truck and shot it into the air before shouting. 'Don't move or the next one's got my name on it! You! Your name on it! Just don't move!' Funniest thing ever." I said laughing that had got Jenn to burst out laughing. Georgie and Peter who didn't know the story laughed as well while Lou looked so embarrassed. Dinner had continued like that with smiles and laughs. The good and the bad told through our stories.

 _ **A/N: I hope you like it I got into this show thanks to my… well let's not talk about who showed me this. Only good thing they ever did.**_

 _ **JENNIFER: Okay we'll be talking about that later.**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **AMY: Yes. You are going to talk.**_

 _ **NO! I don't want to talk about him. He walked out of my mother's life and came back to clear his conscious and die. When that didn't work and he found out we wouldn't wait on him hand and foot he went to my Aunt and found out she wouldn't either and left end of story couldn't be happier.**_

 _ **LOU: Come on there has to be more to it than that.**_

 _ **Nope. I told you I didn't want to talk about it but that is the whole story. He come and then he left when he found out that my Aunt and mother wasn't waiting for him.**_

 _ **TIM: Are you just making a dig at me?**_

 _ **No Tim you aren't the only father that walked out but even you had a better reason than him.**_

 _ **JAKE: Your Grandfather?!**_

 _ **He's no Grandfather of mine. In my book the one who's been there my entire life is my Grandfather. My mother's STEP father in her book he is her father as he is my Grandfather blood may be thicker than water in some cases but that isn't one of them.**_

 _ **LISA: I couldn't have said it better myself.**_

 _ **Peace ya'll.**_

 _ **JENNIFER: We're still going to talk about that depression.**_

 _ **Damn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Jennifer's P.O.V._

"Jenn can I talk to you?" Ty asked me looking nervous. "Sure Ty what is it?" I asked from my place next to Amy on the couch. "Alone?" I nodded before pulling myself into my wheelchair and followed Ty as he went out to the barn.

"What's up?" I asked him. "I would like to ask you for your permission to ask Amy to marry me?" Ty asked hopefully. "Tell me about yourself and I'll check with the others then give you my judgment I've known you less than 48 hours." After I said this Ty explained everything about himself that he knew I would want to know.

"From what I heard and saw so far you're having good luck but let's hope that the other's got good things to say." I said wheeling out of the barn. "So that wasn't a no?!" Ty asked from back in the barn. I rolled my eyes and went to find Lou in Katie's room.

"Hey Lou?" I said as she placed Katie into her crib. "Yeah Jenn?" She asked turning to face me. "What do you think of Ty?"

"He's a good guy. He wants to become a vet, he works with Scott. Other than the rough spots he's had in his relationship with Amy he's made her happier than I've seen her since you went missing. He has been there for Amy through quite a bit and has kept Amy sane." Lou said looking confused as to why I was asking. I nodded before going to my truck to go see Amy's best friends.

They, Tim, and Grandpa all said the same thing before I decided to go talk to Amy. "Hey Amy can I talk to you about Ty?" I asked sitting on the couch next to her once more. "Sure. What do you want to know?" She asked me with a small smile.

"How's your relationship with him? You happy?" I asked thinking that would be a good way to start off. "Well we are dating. Ty is the perfect gentleman as long as no one insults me then he tries to go fight them but other than that I say we are perfect. Yeah I'm totally happy with him. Why do you ask?"

"Well I haven't been around and I just wanted to make sure you were treated right. After all you're my baby sister little soldier." I said with a smile. "Oh well other than some honor fighting and jealousy sometimes he's great. I love him Jenn." I smiled at Amy's words. The boy definitely has my permission to marry my little soldier. "That's great Amy I'm happy for you little soldier."

Later that night I had Grandpa, give me Ty's number so I could call him. "Hello this is Ty." "Ty its Jennifer. I made my decision. You can marry Amy with my blessings. I only ask that you treat her right and don't walk out on her. She's had too many people walk out of her life for my tastes." I said sitting out on the porch looking out at Heartland. "I would never do that I swear." "Bye Ty I better be seeing the ring on my sister's finger real soon." "Yeah as soon as the time is right. Thank you." "Yeah, yeah you just treat her right you hear me cowboy?" I said as Ty nodded laughing at the question. "Yes and thank you." Ty said before the line went dead.

I really wouldn't be able to call Amy little soldier anymore could I? I shed a tear at all the years of Lou and Amy's lives I've missed.

TIME SKIP

"Jennifer can we have lunch at Maggie's today?" Tim asked. I really didn't. "Sorry Tim. I'd love to but can't. I want to work on getting back in the saddle." I said. Man that was a lame excuse. "Oh. Okay maybe next time. If you. If you want any help just let me know? I'd be happy to help." Tim said a little down cast. I felt bad for the guy he really was trying. "Tim I could use a little help and encouragement to get back up when I fall." I said, hey I had promised Amy I would give him a chance.

 _ **Happy Halloween Everyone! Peace ya'll!**_


End file.
